Menteur, Menteur
by Steamboat Willie
Summary: Un mensonge en entraine souvent un autre. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre... Ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Sauf quand on s'appelle Gilderoy Lockhart... Fiction terminée !
1. Les Editions de Traverse

**MENTEUR, MENTEUR**

**  
Spoilers :** Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à JK Rowling, qui les prête gentiment à qui veut écrire des fics... Merci, Joann.  
**A propos de cette fic : **Elle est déjà entièrement écrite et comporte 5 chapitres. Les chapitres 1 à 4 seront postés à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Le chapitre 5 arrivera le vendredi suivant la mise en ligne du chapitre 4.

* * *

**Les Éditions de Traverse**

"Il me gonfle. Sérieusement, il me gonfle.  
- Moi aussi, Jimmy, moi aussi... Mais t'en fais pas. La mi-août est déjà passée, on reprend en septembre... Plus que quelques jours à se le coltiner...  
- Ouais. Ben j'aurais pas autant besoin de fric, j'aurais démissionné au début de l'été, tu vois..." bougonna le dénommé Jimmy.

Les pauses café de Jimmy et Paul démarraient tout le temps sur la même discussion, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au service des corrections de la maison d'édition "Les Éditions de Traverse". Ils avaient à peine 18 ans et venaient d'obtenir leurs ASPICS. Ils allaient intégrer, après les vacances, l'un la prestigieuse école de Médicomages de Ste Mangouste, l'autre, le centre de formation des Aurors. Sauf qu'en arrivant dans la salle de pause ce jour là, ils n'avaient pas vu qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

"De qui parlez-vous, jeunes gens ?" demanda ironiquement le sorcier qui se trouvait là. Les deux garçons déglutirent en même temps : ils se trouvaient, ni plus ni moins, devant M. Rutherford, directeur des Éditions de Traverse. Leur big boss, quoi.  
Jimmy s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de lui expliquer la situation : "Nous parlions d'un collègue, monsieur...  
- Dans quel service travaillez-vous ?  
- Service des corrections magiques, monsieur.  
- Effectivement, vous devez avoir bien besoin d'argent pour travailler dans ce service," s'esclaffa le grand patron. "Mais continuez donc.  
- Euh..." fut tout ce que Jimmy réussit à articuler. Il avait été déstabilisé par le fait que le grand patron dénigre une partie de ses employés.  
"Allons, mon jeune ami ! Lancer de simples sorts de correction est enfantin... Et du coup, le travail plutôt ingrat. Mais j'aime beaucoup ce service. Voyez-vous, c'est dans ce service que commencent tous nos collaborateurs. Parce que je tiens à ce qu'ils connaissent toutes les facettes de l'édition. Et puis, cela apprend l'humilité à certains... Les autres employés sont, pour la plupart, des étudiants en vacances, comme vous. Par ailleurs, c'est grâce à vous que les livres que nous publions sont totalement exempts de fautes d'orthographe, ce qui est un grand service à rendre à notre belle langue... Mais revenons-en à nos moutons... De qui parliez vous ?"  
Paul, en observant son patron, eut l'impression de voir un Albus Dumbledore en plus jeune. Le vénérable sorcier qui tenait cette maison d'édition semblait être un véritable gamin... Aussi, reprit-il l'histoire, confiant.  
"Il s'agit de Lockhart. Il est prétentieux et passe son temps à se vanter de tous les exploits qu'il aurait soi-disant accomplis... C'est lassant et ridicule. D'autant plus que certains des exploits dont il se vante ont été accomplis par d'autres devant nous, et qu'il est le seul employé à être au service des corrections depuis plus de deux ans ! Soit depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard...  
- Effectivement, il doit pulvériser le record de longévité au service des corrections. Mais ça me donne une idée... Je vais peut-être lui donner une chance... On verra bien s'il la prend... Merci, les enfants, je crois que vous venez d'égayer ma journée."

Et sur ces mots, M. Rutherford quitta la pièce en riant doucement, laissant derrière lui deux jeunes étudiants mortifiés et pressés de démarrer leurs études.

* * *

Inconscient de l'échange qui avait eu lieu à son sujet la veille, Gilderoy était en train de se préparer pour se rendre à son travail, comme tous les matins. Il avait réglé son réveil sur six heures, afin d'avoir le temps de se faire beau. Il était donc dans sa salle de bains depuis une bonne heure et demie, à s'infliger de multiples sorts de mise en valeur, qu'il avait appris à travers les magazines féminins de sa maman.  
Une heure et demie dans la salle de bain pour une moldue est normal. Pour un moldu c'est plutôt considéré comme exagéré. Concernant un sorcier, cela dépasse l'entendement. Effectivement, ce qui, pour un moldu, demande au minimum un quart d'heure, nécessite à peine trente secondes à un sorcier bien entraîné. Et entraîné, Gilderoy l'était... 

Il prit le solide petit déjeuner préparé par sa maman, chez qui il vivait encore et, enfin, il prit le métro à huit heures pour se rendre à son travail. Chaque fois qu'il passait le portillon du métro, Gilderoy ressentait une certaine gêne ; il ne savait pas transplaner. Mais, une fois installé dans le train, il s'inventait des histoires et, arrivé à son bureau, il était persuadé d'avoir raison de prendre le métro plutôt que de vulgairement transplaner, comme tous ses collègues.

Il se rendit à son pupitre, où l'attendait sa pile de parchemins à corriger avant de les porter au service de la mise en page. Sauf qu'il était vide. Seul, un petit parchemin trônait dessus. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une convocation de la part de M. Rutherford. Cette fois-ci, il était viré. Qu'allait-il donc pouvoir raconter à sa maman ?

Gilderoy se rendit directement au bureau de M. Rutherford. En passant toutefois par le service comptabilité pour saluer un ami qui n'était pas arrivé, puis par le secrétariat général, avec l'idée de saluer une sorcière qu'il avait rencontrée à son arrivée dans l'entreprise. Il en ressortit extrêmement vexé – et donc rouge pivoine. Non seulement, il avait écorché son prénom, ce qui n'avait pas aidé les secrétaires pour savoir de qui il parlait, mais en plus, il avait ainsi appris qu'elle avait quitté la société plus de 18 mois auparavant... Il se rendit ensuite à la salle de la pause café, où il croisa quelques uns des étudiants qui travaillaient aux pupitres à côté de lui. Il attrapa la petite bouteille qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler pour les moments où il voulait s'accorder "une petite lampée" en cachette de ses collègues. Il ne vit pas le regard réprobateur d'une petite sorcière qui prenait un café et siffla la bouteille d'un trait.

Enfin, il arriva, légèrement titubant, jusqu'au secrétariat de M. Rutherford. La secrétaire le regarda, éberluée en sentant l'haleine chargée de Gilderoy. Elle lui prit la convocation des mains et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Elle disparut dans le bureau de son patron et en ressortit quelques secondes après. Elle alla taper sur l'épaule d'un Gilderoy Lockhart légèrement abruti par l'alcool et lui signala qu'il était attendu. Gilderoy tenta de se lever. Il y parvint au troisième essai et tituba jusqu'à la porte que la secrétaire lui avait indiquée.

Le soir même, il ne se souvenait plus du tout de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de M. Rutherford.

* * *

"M'maaaaan !!! Chuis rentré !  
- Gilderoy, mon chéri, enfin !!! J'étais inquiète, tu aurais dû rentrer il y a au moins dix minutes ! Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou, quand même !  
- Désolé, m'man... J'ai été convoqué par M. Rutherford, aujourd'hui... J'ai eu une promotion !  
- Une promotion ? Ooooh, mon Gildounet ! C'est formidable !!! Tu es sur le chemin de la gloire, mon chéri...  
- Oui ! Je suis le plus jeune promu du service..." répondit le fiston, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait manifestement oublié tous ceux qu'il avait vu recevoir une promotion pendant les deux années précédentes. 

Mme Lockhart, impatiente de connaître les détails, installa son fiston chéri dans le salon et prépara le dîner en un temps record. "Gildounet" lui expliqua tout en mangeant : "Tu comprends, m'man, ils ont besoin d'idées de livres, aux éditions, sinon, ils ne peuvent rien éditer... Et là, ils sont en pleine pénurie..." Gilderoy omettait de dire que les Éditions de Traverse avaient une quinzaine de collections dont la sortie était planifiée, soit minimum 150 livres magiques à éditer. "Alors M. Rutherford s'est renseigné auprès de mes collègues et il a entendu parler de moi. Je vais aller en Roumanie, à la recherche d'un sujet pour une nouvelle collection...  
- Une collection ?  
- Oui, m'man, ils veulent que je trouve une idée pour une nouvelle collection de livres. Tu comprends, ils vont bientôt épuiser les quelques collections actuellement en vente. Ils ont besoin d'un grand coup pour ne pas couler...  
- Mais pourquoi la Roumanie ?  
- Ca me faisait envie. C'est un beau pays, paraît-il..."

La soirée entre la mère et le fils continua sur cette lancée, l'un omettant sans complexe tout ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, l'autre en adoration devant sa formidable progéniture.  
Mme Lockhart ne sut ainsi jamais que si son cher Gildounet devait se rendre en Roumanie, c'était parce que M. Rutherford avait contraint et forcé son enfant chéri à accepter une mission hautement dangereuse, qui consistait à retrouver un sorcier amateur de chasse au loup-garou...

* * *

La suite, mercredi prochain ! Bonne semaine à tous. :)  
Steamboat Willie. 


	2. En Arménie

**MENTEUR, MENTEUR**

**  
Spoilers :** Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à JK Rowling, qui les prête gentiment à qui veut écrire des fics... Merci, Mme Rowling.  
**A propos de cette fic : **Elle est déjà entièrement écrite et comporte 5 chapitres. Les chapitres 1 à 4 seront postés à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Le chapitre 5 arrivera le vendredi suivant la mise en ligne du chapitre 4.  
**Grand Merci **à mon équipe de relecteurs de choc : Lilwenn et Fenyx Kell.

* * *

**En Arménie.**

Gilderoy se rendit le lendemain au Portodrôme International de Londres, tel un conquérant. Il tendit à l'hôtesse le papier que lui avait remis la responsable du bureau des départs la veille, pour pouvoir se rendre en Roumanie. Elle regarda à peine le papier et l'informa sèchement qu'il devait d'abord se faire enregistrer à l'accueil du Portodrôme et récupérer son billet d'embarquement, ainsi que c'était marqué sur son papier. Rougissant, il fit demi-tour et avisa le bureau d'accueil, qui occupait environ la moitié de l'espace, au centre de la salle. On pouvait difficilement ne pas le voir. Il se ressaisit, et se rendit à l'accueil, où une hôtesse très gentille s'occupa de son dossier.  
"Lockhart, Gilderoy, lut-elle sur le papier qu'il lui tendait.  
- C'est moi." fit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur. L'hôtesse rougit et continua l'enregistrement en souriant.  
"Vous allez donc en Arménie, départ à 10 heures...  
- Non, coupa Gilderoy. Je vais en Roumanie.  
- Excusez-moi, monsieur Lockhart, mais il est écrit Arménie, sur votre papier.  
- Et bien moi, je vous dit que je vais en Roumanie !" S'énerva Gilderoy.  
Visiblement agacée, l'hôtesse lui expliqua qu'elle connaissait la procédure de départ des employés des Editions de Traverse et que ce serait bien la première fois qu'il y aurait une erreur sur l'un des billets. Mais que s'il insistait, elle était d'accord pour appeler la responsable des départs afin d'avoir confirmation de sa destination.  
Gilderoy insista.  
L'hôtesse prit alors sous le comptoir un petit cube en étain qui ressemblait vaguement à un quribet, si Gilderoy se souvenait bien de ses cours d'étude des moldus. Elle tapota dessus avec sa baguette et un feu magique s'alluma sur le dessus du cube. Elle prit ensuite une pincée de poudre, la répandit au-dessus des flammes et appela :  
"Jessica, bureau des voyages, Editions de Traverse."  
Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la tête de la jeune femme qui avait remis son papier à Gilderoy apparut dans les flammes.  
"Eleanor, c'est déjà l'heure de ta pause ?  
- Non, c'est dans deux heures. Je suis avec Gilderoy Lockhart, il dit devoir partir en Roumanie, mais tu as écrit Arménie, sur son billet.  
- Il part en Arménie, répondit Jessica, en retenant un soupir exaspéré.  
- Sûre ?  
- Certaine.  
- Merci. Tu prends ta pause avec moi, comme convenu ?  
- Bien sûr. On se retrouve chez Florian Fortarôme ?  
- Entendu !"  
Eleanor tapota sur le cube en étain et le feu magique disparu. Elle regarda Lockhart avec dédain tandis qu'elle éditait le billet d'embarquement. Il était rouge cramoisi et ne la regardait pas.  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans trop de problèmes.

* * *

"C'est vous, Lockhart ?"  
En entendant cela, Gilderoy bondit dans les airs en hurlant. Il venait à peine d'arriver par portoloin qu'il se faisait déjà agresser par un inconnu.  
"J'étais prévenu, mais tu es quand même pire que ce que je croyais, gamin." Gilderoy se retourna. Il faisait face à un vieux sorcier au visage ridé et à l'apparence bourrue. Son regard s'attarda sur les cheveux indisciplinés ; il aurait bien besoin d'un sort ou deux de mise en pli. Ainsi que d'un sort antirides. Son apparence était vraiment effrayante. Pauvre Gilderoy ! A cet instant précis, il regrettait de ne pas être resté auprès de sa Mère.

"Et bien, gamin, tu ne dis rien ?" Reprit le petit vieux. "Bon, pas grave, on n'a pas de temps à perdre en parlotte. Moi, c'est Sivaslian. Krikor Sivaslian. Et tu peux m'appeler Krikor. Et toi, donc, c'est Gilderoy Lockhart."  
Gilderoy approuva d'un signe de tête. Les sourcils indisciplinés de Krikor lui donnaient la nausée.  
"Très bien," reprit Krikor. "Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui... Je dois trouver un thème pour les Editions de Traverse.  
- Pardon ?  
- Un thème... Pour des livres..." précisa Gilderoy en bégayant.  
Krikor hurla de rire. Il se tint les côtes quelques instants avant de regarder Gilderoy dans les yeux. Décidément, ces sourcils posaient un véritable problème à Gilderoy.

"Désolé de te décevoir, gamin, tu n'es pas là pour rêvasser à ce que les vrais auteurs employés par Rutherford pourraient bien écrire à l'avenir... Tu es là pour m'aider, tout simplement.  
- Mais... Mais et les éditions ?  
- Bof. Juste un prétexte.  
- Mais... Mais pourquoi moi ?  
-Rutherford est un copain et il sait que j'aime bien effrayer les petits cons dans ton genre."

Gilderoy garda le silence, vexé. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de fouiller dans sa mémoire à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. Il tenta de parler de la fois où il avait joué au Quidditch à Poudlard et aidé son équipe à remporter la coupe. Krikor le coupa et lui dit d'arrêter de parler comme s'il s'appelait Podmore. Gilderoy déglutit et se tut, ne sachant pas comment Krikor pouvait connaitre les exploits de Podmore au Quidditch. Finalement, il trouva un sujet de conversation intéressant.  
"Monsieur ?  
- Krikor.  
- Monsieur Krikor ?  
- T'es bouché ou quoi, gamin ??? Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Krikor, pas de me donner du monsieur à chaque phrase !!!  
- Oui, monsieur. Pardon mons... Euh." Gilderoy se tut, effrayé par le regard meurtrier de Krikor.  
"Krikor ?" tenta-t-il, à voix basse.  
"Oui, gamin ? Que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Je dois vous aider à faire quoi ?  
- Sauver un village d'une horde de loup-garous. Rutherford ne te l'a pas dit ?  
- ...  
- Apparemment, non. Curieusement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait oublié ce détail. Mais bon, passons. La pleine lune est demain soir. Là, on va dormir au village et demain, on interroge les habitants pour connaître les habitudes de la horde et organiser la défense."

Krikor s'arrêta et prit le temps d'asperger le jeune évanoui à ses pieds.

"Ca va mieux ?" Demanda-t-il à Gilderoy. "Alors on y va !" dit-il sans attendre de réponse. Gilderoy crut qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever. De toute façon, mieux valait fuir ce fou furieux !  
Mais il était encore dans la forêt ; aussi, se releva-t-il très vite pour suivre Krikor. Il lui faisait peur, mais pas autant que cette forêt lugubre.

Ils marchèrent environ une demi-heure, avant que Gilderoy n'aperçoive enfin la lisière de la forêt. Il songea courageusement à s'enfuir, mais Krikor le fit passer devant lui en le menaçant de sa baguette. Ce vieux sorcier avait tout prévu, apparemment.

Gilderoy ouvrit donc la marche jusqu'au village. La plupart des maisons étaient en bois, certaines semblaient même avoir des murs de paille tressée. Quelques-unes étaient en pierre. Elles n'avaient pas de terrasse, comme il avait déjà pu en voir lorsqu'il était allé en France, pour un séjour linguistique (où il s'était, évidemment, ridiculisé en voulant faire croire qu'il savait parler français ; la tête que ses hôtes avait faite devant ses camarades en l'entendant baragouiner avait suffit à lui faire perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait déjà). En fait, c'était tout l'étage qui faisait une avancée au-dessus de la rue, masquant le soleil et apportant une fraîcheur relative dans la journée.  
Cette architecture donnait plutôt à Gilderoy l'impression que les maisons en question allaient s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre, déséquilibrées par le poids de l'avancée. Il préférait grandement les maisons anglaises où les architectes n'étaient pas pris de fantaisies dangereuses, comme coller des terrasses ou des pièces entières sur une façade.

Krikor conduisit Gilderoy jusqu'à une maison qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. Krikor l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'une maison d'hôtes. Un hôtel, s'il préférait. Ils se présentèrent devant le gardien, Krikor lui parla bizarrement et le gardien lui tendit une clé. Le vieux sorcier fit monter Gilderoy à l'étage et lui montra leur chambre.  
"Mais, mais... On ne va quand même pas...  
- Quand même pas quoi, gamin ?  
- ...Dormir dans la même chambre ?  
- Si, gamin. Si je te laisse avoir ta propre chambre, je sais parfaitement que demain matin, tu ne seras plus là.  
- Je pourrais transplaner, si je veux.  
- Si tu veux. Tu te sens, de transplaner à travers toute l'Europe, gamin ? A moins que tu ne veuilles faire des étapes, mais fais attention à l'endroit où tu atterriras, tu ne sais pas sur qui tu tomberas..."  
Gilderoy, qui avait oublié qu'il ne savait pas transplaner, se mit à bouder. Krikor sortit de son sac de quoi dîner et il invita Gilderoy à se servir. Qui ne se fit pas prier.

Enfin, la nuit étant tombée, Krikor souhaita une bonne nuit à Gilderoy, qui se retrouva face à un cruel dilemme. Effectivement, leur chambre se trouvait au premier étage. Krikor avait pris le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, laissant à Gilderoy le lit près de la fenêtre. Ce qui signifiait... Que Gilderoy dormirait au-dessus de la rue. Il espérait fortement ne pas tomber... Il se coucha après avoir tourné en rond pendant une heure. Puis, il tâcha de s'endormir. Mais la perspective de tomber pendant son sommeil l'empêchait de dormir.  
Au petit matin, quand Krikor le réveilla, il ressemblait à un Zombie.  
"Allez, gamin, va te préparer. Ensuite, on ira prendre le petit déjeuner."  
Krikor ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'exposait. Trois quarts d'heure après avoir vu Gilderoy disparaître dans la salle de bains, il ouvrit la porte d'un alohomora et somma Gilderoy d'être prêt dans la minute qui suivait. A contrecœur, Gilderoy arrêta ses petits préparatifs et se déclara prêt.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Krikor emmena Gilderoy au café du village. Les villageois essayaient d'être joyeux et de faire comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Krikor parlait au barman.  
"Vous avez commandé quoi ?" Demanda Gilderoy, intrigué.  
"Des cafés, gamin. Depuis hier, tu n'as toujours pas eu l'idée de te lancer un sort de traduction ?  
- Euh." Fut la seule réponse de Gilderoy. Krikor soupira et marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles, en attendant les cafés. Il s'installa à une table et Gilderoy fit de même. Krikor en profita pour pointer sa baguette sous la table et murmurer "transfero". Gilderoy parvint à ne pas hurler lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il comprenait ce que disaient les villageois. Krikor lui murmura un "tu as déjà oublié que tu es sorcier, gamin ?" rageur et attendit son café.  
Quand ils furent servis, Krikor dit, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende "C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, gamin. T'as pas oublié ?"  
Instantanément, les discussions stoppèrent et tous les villageois se figèrent. Un adolescent s'approcha de leur table, l'air revêche.  
"Exactement, Papi, ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Et alors ?  
- Et alors, c'est la nuit des loups-garous" répondit posément Krikor. Aussitôt, tous les villageois décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Seul l'ado rebelle s'installa à la table de Krikor.  
"Vous êtes qui, d'abord, tous les deux ?  
- Krikor Sivaslian, chasseur de loups-garous. Lui, faut pas s'en occuper.  
- Ecoutez, monsieur Sivaslian, ici, on protège les animaux. Vous n'en tuerez aucun.  
- Je ne chasse pas les loups. Je chasse les garous.  
- Il n'y a pas de garous par ici.  
- Si. Toute une horde. Qui vient ici toutes les nuits de pleine lune terroriser ton village. J'ai besoin de savoir comment ils attaquent, d'où ils viennent et ce que vous faites contre eux."  
Krikor et l'ado se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Mais le jeune n'était pas de taille à intimider un sorcier tel que Sivaslian. Il baissa les yeux et expliqua :  
"Ce sont des amis. Ils ont été mordus par un anglais qui était de passage dans la région. On ne sait pas ce qu'il était venu faire dans notre pays. Apprendre la magie noire, je crois. Mais on n'a pas ça ici ; ça l'a mis en colère, il est parti. A cette époque, nous sortions toutes les nuits de pleine lune, pour faire la fête. Il est arrivé au milieu des préparatifs et nous a regardés finir. Quand la pleine lune s'est montrée, il s'est transformé et a mordu tous ceux qui étaient proches de lui. Et il est reparti. Le lendemain matin, un parchemin sur la place disait 'Subissez la malédiction de Greyback à jamais !' et effectivement, la horde grandit de mois en mois. Nous nous protégeons, nous tentons de les protéger. Mais les loups-garous sont malins, sous l'influence de la pleine lune. Certains échappent à notre vigilance. Ils ont déjà contaminé d'autres villages. Mais ce sont des amis. On ne les tuera pas. On ne vous laissera pas les tuer.  
- Sorcier, gamin ?  
- Oui.  
- Formé ?  
- Très peu.  
- Dire que les Anglais ont la meilleure école au monde et qu'ils en sortent... _Ca._" Dit Krikor en regardant Gilderoy avec mépris. "Et nous, nous pourrions avoir de très bons sorciers, mais nous n'avons pas d'école où les former. Quel gâchis ! Mais bon. Nous ne referons pas le monde... Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Adour.  
- Bien. Alors écoutes, Adour. Je ne suis pas venu tuer tes amis, mais tuer des garous. Pour cela, on peut y aller à la moldue, en trucidant la bête. Ou à la sorcière. Et là, il y a des moyens de tuer le loup à l'intérieur de l'homme sans tuer l'homme.  
- Comment ? A part...  
- Le sort d'homomorphus.  
- On y a pensé, évidemment. Mais on a abandonné. Réaliser ce sort une fois revient à risquer sa vie. Rien que l'apprendre, c'est risquer sa vie !!!  
- Je le maîtrise."  
Adour regarda Krikor dans les yeux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Gilderoy hésita à parler. Finalement, Adour baissa les yeux et affirma qu'il faisait confiance à Krikor.

Krikor passa la matinée à interroger Adour sur les habitudes de la horde. Gilderoy suivait. Il écoutait, d'abord boudeur, les explications d'Adour puis celles de Krikor, qui voulait savoir si Adour pourrait les aider. Lorsque Krikor expliqua le principe de l'homomorphus, la bouderie de Gilderoy devint de l'effroi. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut clair qu'Adour ne pourrait pas aider Krikor dans son combat contre les loups-garous, son effroi devint de la terreur.

Finalement, il fut décidé qu'Adour se tiendrait en retrait du lieu de bataille, en sécurité, pour faire léviter jusqu'à lui les corps des loups-garous redevenus humains et inconscients. Gilderoy cherchait toujours un moyen de s'esquiver, mais Krikor le surveillait étroitement. Après le déjeuner, Adour partit parler aux gens du village, afin d'avoir leur aide. Krikor, lui, emmena Gilderoy aux alentours de la forêt, pour lui apprendre le sort d'homomorphus. Le principe de ce sort est très simple : le sorcier se met en danger de mort en utilisant sa magie. Ensuite, il concentre ce danger sur sa baguette puis dans le sort qu'il lance au loup-garou, ce qui est mortel pour la bête tapie à l'intérieur de l'humain. Ainsi, le loup-garou est vaincu, mais pas l'homme, qui reprend sa forme humaine.  
Le risque de ce sort est, bien évidemment, si on n'arrive pas à concentrer le danger de mort dans le sort d'homomorphus. Comme le sorcier qui pratique le sort ne peut pas être un loup-garou, il n'a pas de personnalité animale à qui faire courir le danger. C'est alors lui qui meure. D'où le fait qu'extrêmement peu de sorciers de par le monde s'intéressent à la pratique de ce sort.

La tentative d'enseignement de Krikor s'avéra être une catastrophe. Gilderoy Lockhart était tellement nul qu'il n'atteignait même pas le niveau où tenter de pratiquer le sort le mettait en danger de s'égratigner...  
Mais Krikor espérait vaguement que, dans le feu de l'action, les talents de Gilderoy se révéleraient. Aussi, ne le laissa-t-il pas s'éloigner de lui de tout l'après-midi.

Enfin, après avoir dîné deux heures avant le coucher du soleil, Krikor et Gilderoy se retirèrent dans leur chambre pour se reposer. Krikor cherchait surtout un moyen d'éviter les villageois, qui les dévisageaient, fortement intrigués. Et, du fait qu'ils commençaient à parler plus librement des lycanthropes depuis que Krikor avait acquis la confiance d'Adour, il voulait surtout éviter que Gilderoy ne s'évanouisse en entendant leurs récits.

* * *

Gilderoy, fidèle à lui même, ne se souvient plus de ses cours d'étude des moldus ; le feu portatif de l'hôtesse ne lui rappelait pas un quribet, mais bien évidemment, un briquet.  
_Je dédie ce chapitre à Angora, Sorcinette éleveuse de Scroutt à Pétard et surtout marraine d'Adour... Elle m'a aidée à choisir son prénom, un soir où l'inspiration faisait défaut... ;)_  
**Panthère**, **Mickanubis**, **Cassie-chan Black**... Merci pour vos reviews. ;)

A mercredi prochain !  
Steamboat Willie.


	3. L'attaque

**Spoilers : **Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à JK Rowling, qui les prête gentiment à qui veut écrire des fics... Merci, Joann.  
**A propos de cette fic :** Elle est déjà entièrement écrite et comporte 5 chapitres. Les chapitres 1 à 4 seront postés à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Le chapitre 5 arrivera le vendredi suivant la mise en ligne du chapitre 4.  
**M**on équipe de relecteurs de choc m'a fait défaut cette semaine, d'où mon léger retard pour poster le chapitre 3. L'un est malade et je n'ai pas voulu déranger l'autre, qui bosse... " Je l'enquiquinerais tout de même avec le chapitre 4... ;)  
Du coup... **Grand Merci** à Panthère, qui les a remplacés au pied levé !

* * *

**L'attaque **

"Gamin."

Gilderoy bondit de frayeur. Il regarda autour de lui ; il n'était pas chez lui. Il avait un vague souvenir concernant l'Arménie, mais il ne savait plus bien pourquoi. L'homme qui l'avait réveillé se déplaçait dans la chambre. Une latte du plancher craqua et Gilderoy se souvint vaguement qu'il pouvait tomber à tout moment dans la rue à cause de son lit qui se trouvait sur l'avancée de la maison. Ce qui lui rappela les évènements des derniers jours et, terrorisé, il fut aussitôt debout, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"C'est l'heure. Ils ne vont plus tarder." Annonça Krikor sans le regarder.  
Les loups-garous. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

En fait, il s'était évanoui. Il se réveilla lorsque Krikor le releva brutalement par le col.  
"Allez, gamin, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ?  
- Oui, oui...  
- Tu dois faire quoi ?  
- ...  
- Tu restes en arrière pour lancer des homomorphus aux garous que je n'arriverais pas à maîtriser. Rien de compliqué. Suffit de ne surtout pas bouger de ta place.  
- ...  
- Fais pas cette tête, gamin ! Repris Krikor, excédé. Tu les stupéfixeras, ce sera très bien."

Krikor avait expliqué le principe de l'homomorphus à Gilderoy pendant toute l'après-midi, et il savait que ce dernier n'avait probablement rien retenu de ses explications. Quant à ses capacités de stupéfixer un être vivant, elles avoisinaient celles de lancer un homomorphus. Krikor le savait, mais il s'en moquait, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il traînerait un boulet de son genre sur un lieu aussi dangereux. En fait, bien que le comportement du jeune anglais l'agaça au plus haut point, il s'amusait follement. D'autant plus que cela terrorisait visiblement le jeune anglais, alors que ce dernier serait parfaitement en sécurité derrière Krikor, qui avait déjà combattu des loups-garous à maintes reprises...  
Krikor mena Gilderoy hors de l'hôtel et les deux hommes se rendirent sur la place du village. De là, ils pouvaient voir la rue principale et, au loin, la forêt.  
Le soleil se couchait doucement, et ses reflets dansaient sur les maisons du village. Le village était plongé dans une ambiance irréelle. Pendant quelques minutes, Gilderoy resta hypnotisé par la lumière du soleil qui rosissait doucement le long d'une façade puis déclinait tout aussi doucement. Il priait pour que le soleil ne se couche jamais. Mais évidemment, le soleil ne tint pas compte de son avis et disparut, laissant la place à une nuit claire et au brouillard qui en profita pour s'emparer de la forêt et étendre ses volutes jusqu'aux premières maisons du village.  
Après une très longue attente, le clocher du village sonna minuit. Gilderoy savait que les loups auraient dû être là depuis une heure ou deux. Il se dit que, peut-être, ce soir, ce n'était pas la pleine lune. C'était probablement ça. Krikor s'était trompé. Sinon, il aurait entendu un loup-garou. Quoique la lune était bien ronde, même si on la voyait mal à travers le brouillard. Ou alors, ce n'était pas le bon village. Gilderoy eut une illumination : ça ne pouvait pas être le bon village ! Krikor et Adour avaient totalement halluciné – pas étonnant, pour des sorciers sans école. Et comme le billet de retour de Gilderoy était pour le lendemain soir, il ne pourrait rester une nuit de plus – encore moins un mois de plus ! Il en serait quitte pour une petite frayeur. Tout content, il commença à apprécier le paysage. Les maisons typiques lui semblaient, tout d'un coup, beaucoup moins effrayantes et moins enclines à tomber au moindre coup de vent.

Gilderoy regardait rêveusement la forêt, au loin, attendant que Krikor se rende compte de sa lamentable erreur... Les volutes de brouillard donnaient un aspect irréel à la forêt, tantôt blanches, tantôt sombres, en fonction de la lumière qui atteignait les premiers arbres. Il aimait bien regarder les circonvolutions claires prendre la place des sombres, puis l'inverse. Il en vit une sombre sortir et attendit qu'elle se dissipe pour laisser la place à une spirale plus claire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva que quelque chose clochait. La volute sombre et basse ne se dissipait pas. Au contraire, elle prenait de la consistance.  
Gilderoy sentit Krikor se redresser et se tendre, comme s'il se préparait. Il regarda de nouveau les volutes dansantes qui sortaient de la forêt. La volute sombre était toujours là. Une autre sortait de la forêt. Le jeune sorcier anglais trouva cela bizarre.

Et il avait raison de trouver cela bizarre.

Un hurlement bestial lui apporta la raison de cette bizarrerie.  
Les loups-garous sortaient de la forêt et se réunissaient en meute. C'étaient eux, les dernières volutes sombres...

Gilderoy songea à partir en courant et en hurlant.  
"Pas de bruit ou ils attaquent" chuchota Krikor à son intention. Krikor eut de la chance : Gilderoy l'avait non seulement entendu, mais en plus, il l'avait compris. Ce qui, vu la terreur que ressentait le jeune anglais, relevait du miracle. Le trouillard ne bougea donc pas et regarda le premier loup se détacher de la meute et descendre le petit chemin qui menait au village. Un autre loup le suivit, puis un autre... Finalement, toute la meute s'engagea sur le chemin en direction du village.

Krikor s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la place. Gilderoy se mit tant bien que mal à l'abri près d'une porte cochère. Les loups-garous s'approchèrent doucement.

Le premier loup attaqua. Krikor se rua sur lui et le renversa ; ce qui ne surpris pas Gilderoy, qui, suite à son entraînement catastrophique de l'après-midi, savait que le vieux sorcier était doué d'une force hors du commun.  
Les loups-garous reculèrent, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer entre le vieux sorcier et le chef de leur meute. Ce dernier donnait des coups de croc dans toutes les directions qu'il pouvait atteindre. Mais Krikor le tenait fermement ; le champ d'action de la bête était terriblement réduit. Il pointa sa baguette magique vers la jugulaire de l'animal, se concentra et s'écria "homomorphus !" ; une flamme verte jaillit, s'introduisit dans le corps de la bête et sembla atteindre son cœur. Aussitôt, ses canines se réduisirent, son pelage disparu et, après quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité pour Gilderoy, glacé d'effroi, un homme était allongé là où la bête s'était faite renverser par Krikor.  
Le vieux sorcier s'était déjà relevé, sans faire plus attention à l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Il savait parfaitement que les loups-garous ne se comportaient pas comme des animaux de meute. Chez les animaux de meute, il suffit de terrasser leur chef pour que la meute déclare forfait. Mais chez les loups-garous, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais chez l'homme s'exprime, notamment l'esprit de vengeance. Si on s'attaque à son chef, la meute attaque.  
Krikor faisait maintenant face au second loup-garou de la meute, qui grogna. Ce fut alors comme si un signal avait retentit : tous les loups-garous se précipitèrent vers le vieux sorcier. Pendant ce temps, Adour, posté au premier étage d'une des maisons qui entouraient la place, faisait léviter l'homme évanoui qui venait d'être guéri par Krikor. Le corps inerte fut réceptionné par des villageois qui le firent passer par la fenêtre pour ensuite l'installer dans l'hôpital de fortune installé dans l'après-midi.

Si un moldu qui ne connaissait pas la magie avait survolé la scène avec un hélicoptère à ce moment-là, il aurait été témoin d'un bien étrange spectacle. Il aurait vu sur la place une horde de loups se transformer les uns après les autres en hommes, et ces humains se mettre à voler jusque dans une maison, à travers une fenêtre. En se concentrant un peu sur cette maison, il aurait vu, à la fenêtre d'à côté, un jeune homme brandissant un bâton de bois et criant "Accio" régulièrement. Il l'aurait sûrement pris pour un fou, quoique son aura forçait le respect malgré l'incongruité de la situation.  
Enfin, les loups étant de moins en moins nombreux, il aurait fini par voir, faisant face aux loups, un vieil homme menaçant les bêtes les unes après les autres, criant un mot incompréhensible régulièrement et menaçant une autre bête, tandis que la précédente devenait un homme.

Mais aucun moldu autre que les villageois n'assistait à ce spectacle. Et les villageois étaient trop occupés à se cacher ou à soigner les lycanthropes guéris.  
En revanche, il y avait Gilderoy, toujours prostré contre la porte cochère qui lui offrait un bien maigre refuge. Il regardait depuis le début Krikor qui semblait effectuer une danse extrêmement compliquée et sanglante, bien que le champ de bataille ne fut souillé par la moindre goutte de sang. Quand un loup passait au-delà de Krikor, c'est qu'il était transformé.

Toutefois, ainsi qu'Adour l'avait expliqué, les loups-garous étaient malins, et l'un d'entre eux avait repéré Gilderoy de loin. Tandis que ses congénères s'intéressaient tous à Krikor pour venger leur chef de meute, ce loup-garou faisait le tour du village, pour accéder à la place du village par une autre ruelle, derrière Krikor. Heureusement pour l'Anglais, il fut le seul de la horde à dévier du chemin principal. Et malheureusement pour lui, il l'avait pris pour cible et ne comptait pas le lâcher.

Mais Gilderoy ne se souciait pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tétanisé, il tenait la poignée de la porte cochère comme si cette simple poignée, moldue de surcroît, avait pu lui sauver la vie en cas de problème. Il regardait toujours Krikor, ainsi que les corps qui s'envolaient du champ de bataille, les uns après les autres, et l'ombre qui grandissait sur le sol.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il comprit que cette ombre n'avait pas à grandir ainsi. Il savait qu'il devait se retourner, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Si on ne voit pas le danger, il n'y a pas de danger, après tout.  
Un claquement de dents lui fit oublier ce précepte idiot ; il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à un énorme loup-garou qui le menaçait en grondant de tous ses crocs. Il fit alors preuve d'un courage remarquable : il réussit à lâcher la poignée à laquelle il se raccrochait de toutes ses forces depuis le début de la bataille et s'enfuit en hurlant à pleins poumons.  
Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : parmi les six lycanthropes qui restaient face à Krikor, trois d'entre eux rejoignirent le premier à la poursuite de l'Anglais, qui comprit rapidement pourquoi le vieux sorcier lui avait fait arpenter les rues du village entre deux entraînements ; il était primordial de connaître le terrain sur lequel on se battait pour mieux se défendre.

Il songea que ses meilleures chances de s'en sortir était de retourner sur la place centrale, afin que Krikor se charge des loups-garous qui le poursuivaient. Il tourna à gauche et se retrouva dans une impasse. Il maudit son sens de l'orientation, tandis qu'un souvenir se faisait omniprésent dans ses pensées ; un de ses camarades de dortoir déclarant que s'il devenait un jour enseignant, il aurait du mal à trouver ses salles de cours. Il agita la main pour chasser ce souvenir, comme on chasse une mouche. Il avait atteint le fond de l'impasse et il tentait vainement de grimper sur le mur qui le bloquait.  
Finalement, il se retourna. Les quatre lycanthropes avançaient de front, lentement... Et leurs regards sadiques ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Acculé contre le mur, l'Anglais ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux, dilatés par la peur, passaient d'une bête à l'autre, détaillant leurs muscles, leurs crocs et leurs attitudes menaçantes. Sa main droite se resserra convulsivement sur sa baguette magique. Ce simple geste lui rappela qu'il était sorcier et pouvait donc faire autre chose que regarder les lycanthropes s'approcher. Aussitôt, il pointa sa baguette vers eux. Les lycanthropes s'arrêtèrent net et le regardèrent, lui semblait-il, avec méfiance. Il reprit un peu confiance en lui et s'enhardit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait tenter un homomorphus. Mais il pouvait toujours tenter un Stupefix. Il ne songea pas au fait qu'il n'y arrivait pas et se concentra sur le geste appris en classe, la prononciation de la formule, la formule...  
"Stupepefix !" Hurla-t-il. Des étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette, comme si cette dernière protestait vivement. Le premier lycanthrope sembla ricaner vicieusement. Le second, une lueur démente accrochée aux prunelles, fit un pas vers Gilderoy, puis un second... Avant de se mettre en mouvement pour de bon, bientôt suivi par ses congénères.

Fort heureusement, Krikor en avait terminé rapidement avec les deux lycanthropes qui étaient restés sur la place. L'Arménien transplana entre les loups et l'Anglais. Il ne perdit pas de temps ; en quelques secondes, il avait lancé quatre homomorphus et les lycanthropes reprenaient forme humaine.

Il se retourna vers Gilderoy, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Gilderoy baissa la tête, penaud.  
"Tcha ! Décidément, il y en a qui ne méritent vraiment pas Poudlard. Rentre te changer, gamin." dit-il, dédaigneux.  
Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la chambre que Gilderoy se rendit compte que ses robes étaient trempées.

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que ce chapite vous a plu.  
A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 4 ! ;) 

Steamboat Willie.


	4. Retour

**Spoilers :** Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets. Et un spoiler mineur des Reliques de la Mort.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à JK Rowling  
**Excuses : **J'aurais dû poster ceci il y a bien longtemps, je crois...

* * *

**Retour **

Au petit matin, Krikor accompagna le jeune anglais au teint légèrement verdâtre jusqu'au Portodrôme International, où un portoloin pour l'Angleterre l'attendait.

"Et bien, gamin, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies été d'une grande aide. Dire que tu avais affirmé à Rutherford que tu avais déjà combattu de nombreuses créatures des forces du mal, tu m'as démontré qu'il n'en est rien. Le mensonge ne te mènera nulle part, gamin, tu peux en être certain !"

Gilderoy fut pris de nausée. Lui qui avait tant travaillé pour se faire une solide réputation de sorcier puissant, tout cela allait être réduit en poussière par la faute d'un vieil imbécile arménien. Que la notoriété dont il se targuait se résume à un fétu de paille ne le gênait pas. En fait, il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

Krikor continuait son discours moralisateur et plus il insistait, plus Gilderoy voulait le faire taire. Gilderoy refusait d'entendre qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il se contenait, pour ne pas faire cette joie à Krikor. Particulièrement quand celui qui énonçait cette vérité était un vieillard capable non seulement d'arrêter les agissements d'une horde de lycanthropes, mais aussi de leur rendre forme humaine.

Finalement, Krikor était parvenu à ses fins ; il venait de plonger Gilderoy dans une angoissante remise en question de lui-même. Il s'en rendit compte quand il vit le jeune anglais bien trop mal à l'aise pour tenter de rétablir un semblant de crédibilité.

"Mais de toute façon, pensait Gilderoy, d'ici quelques minutes, je serais à jamais débarrassé de ce vieux fou. Ca me fera des vacances. Sauf que le vieux fou connait Rutherford. Et que Rutherford, c'est mon patron. Qui me virera pour ce qui vient de se passer. Ou, pire, il me ridiculisera auprès de toute la boite. Voire même auprès de toutes les boutiques du chemin de Traverse. Ou de toute l'Angleterre..." Gilderoy était vaniteux mais pas stupide ; il savait reconnaître les gens influents et M. Rutherford en faisait partie. Il pouvait tout à fait influencer l'Angleterre entière.

La victoire de Krikor sur le narcissisme de son cadet avait toutefois été de courte durée ; Gilderoy imaginait déjà Rutherford utiliser toute l'influence dont il disposait contre lui... Alors que ce dernier n'en avait que faire de Gilderoy et de ses élucubrations.

Les exploits de Krikor auxquels Gilderoy avait assisté pendant la nuit le rendaient malade. C'était exactement ça, ce qu'il rêvait de faire, avec la même aisance et la même prestance que Krikor. Avec ce genre de don, il pourrait impressionner n'importe quel sorcier, même les plus anciens, même les plus sages. Gilderoy songea que Krikor n'était même pas connu, alors qu'un tel exploit méritait amplement de faire la une des journaux sorciers du monde entier ! C'était vraiment du gâchis.

Gilderoy songea que Krikor faisait ça uniquement pour aider les gens, les sauver... Et la colère s'ajouta au malaise. C'est bien beau, d'aider et sauver les gens, mais il faut tout de même savoir tirer parti de ses dons ! Et Krikor n'utilisait pas du tout ses dons à bon escient ! Gilderoy aurait pu lui montrer comment faire, bien sûr ! Mais avec ce que Krikor lui disait, Gilderoy doutait qu'il l'écouterait. En fait, c'était de la faute de Krikor. Ils auraient pu s'entendre et faire fortune, tous les deux. Mais non, Krikor prenait un malin plaisir à le rabaisser, encore et encore. Et la haine s'ajouta à la colère.

"Qu'es-tu capable de faire, gamin ?" souffla Krikor. "Tu peux me le dire ? Qu'as-tu fait de tes études ?"

Oh, il pouvait le lui dire, bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il valait quelque chose. Il était Gilderoy Lockhart, tout de même ! Et il trouverait quelque chose qui valait la peine, qui l'impressionnerait, ce vieux fou incapable ! Après tout, il avait été à Poudlard, LUI ! Il avait appris des choses importantes ! Comme... Gilderoy cherchait. Comme... Il avait du mal à trouver. Mais c'était la faute de Krikor : il lui embrouillait l'esprit !

Comme... Comme les sortilèges d'amnésie ! Voilà ! Gilderoy était très très fort pour modifier les mémoires. Alors il pouvait frimer avec son homomortruc, le vieux, là. Gilderoy, lui, valait cent fois mieux que lui ! Et il allait le lui dire ! Là, maintenant. Tout de suite. Il allait lui faire perdre ce regard supérieur qui le faisait se sentir si mal.

Immédiatement...

"Oubliettes" murmura Gilderoy.

Aussitôt, le regard de Krikor se fit vague.

"Bonjour. Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il.

- Gilderoy Lockhart. Anglais.

- Oh. Enchanté. Krikor. Arménien.

- Krikor, ne vous souvenez-vous donc de rien ? demanda mielleusement Gilderoy.

- Non. De quoi dois-je me souvenir ?

- Et bien ! De la nuit dernière ! C'était la pleine lune... Les loups-garous...

- Ah.

- Guéris, redevenus humains.

- Ah.

- Grâce au sort d'homomorphus.

- Ah.

- Que je leur ai lancé.

- Ah. Oui."

Gilderoy regarda autour de lui. Personne n'avait rien remarqué ; il savait que d'ici quelques heures, Krikor aurait redéfini ses souvenirs, en fonction de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il était épuisé, ce petit tour de passe-passe cognitif demandait pas mal d'énergie. Mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

Soudain, le sorcier contrôleur annonça, de sa voix magiquement amplifiée :

"Les passagers pour LONDRES ! LONDON !"

Gilderoy prit son billet et hocha la tête en direction de Krikor, d'un air supérieur. Le vieil homme lui fit un vague salut, se retourna et s'en fut. Gilderoy se dirigea vers le sorcier contrôleur et lui donna son billet. Celui-ci passa sa baguette magique dessus et aussitôt, un elfe de maison arriva avec un foulard à la main ; le portoloin qui allait renvoyer l'anglais chez lui... Gilderoy prit le foulard et suivit l'elfe jusqu'à un fauteuil dans la salle de départ. Il regarda les autres voyageurs recevoir un foulard et s'asseoir. Les groupes recevaient un foulard et s'asseyaient autour d'une table ronde afin que tout le monde puisse toucher le portoloin. Enfin, le sorcier contrôleur se détourna de son parchemin et déclara : "les Portoloins se déclencheront dans quelques secondes. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Gilderoy senti un crochet s'en prendre à son nombril. Il ferma les yeux, les transports magiques lui donnant la nausée. Enfin, il se retrouva assis dans la salle d'arrivée du Portodrôme International de Londres. Une hôtesse invitait les voyageurs à se diriger vers la sortie, afin de laisser la place au prochain groupe d'arrivants. Elle s'assurait aussi que tous les voyageurs rendaient bien le foulard qui leur avait servi de portoloin. Il sortit du Portodrôme et respira un grand coup l'air anglais. Il était rentré, en un seul morceau. Et il avait de sacrés exploits à raconter ! Gilderoy Lockhart était de retour !

La soirée de Gilderoy se passa à merveille. Il s'entraîna à raconter ses exploits auprès de sa mère, qu'il jugeait totalement impartiale.

Le lendemain matin, il se jugea prêt à impressionner tous les employés des éditions de Traverse. En plus, il se rappela que c'était le jour de la paye, ce qui redoubla sa bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il arriva, il commença par aller chercher son chèque au service de la comptabilité. Il croisa deux de ses collègues qui l'accueillirent en lui disant : "Enfin, notre dernier jour est arrivé ! On ne vous croisera plus jamais, tes histoires stupides et toi, Lockhart !" Il ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Il prit son chèque, l'air conquérant, et se rendit ensuite au bureau directorial.

La jeune secrétaire dû se lever en courant, pour l'empêcher de déranger M. Rutherford pendant une réunion importante. Il s'assit donc, fulminant, dans la salle d'attente contiguë.

Enfin, M. Rutherford termina sa réunion et invita son jeune employé à lui raconter son séjour en Arménie. A la troisième phrase, le regard blasé de M. Rutherford le convainquit de perdre son air arrogant et il continua son récit, à peine plus sobrement que celui qu'il avait fait la veille.

A la fin, son patron le remercia et le pria de reprendre son travail rapidement. Gilderoy partit donc rejoindre ses collègues en bougonnant et se concentra sur son travail. Il n'avait pas aucune envie de corriger les nouvelles qui devaient paraître d'ici peu, mais il avait encore moins envie d'affronter les regards goguenards de ses collègues. Aussi se concentra-t-il sur son travail.

Une semaine passa, pendant laquelle Gilderoy avait retrouvé sa vie minable de correcteur et pendant laquelle il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il dirait à sa Maman pour justifier l'absence de récompense qui devait logiquement découler de son travail merveilleux en Arménie.

Alors qu'il songeait à une justification qui tenait à peu près la route mais qui nécessitait sa démission, Gilderoy Lockhart reçu une convocation de la part de son directeur. Il se rendit aussitôt dans le bureau directorial, sans prêter attention à ses collègues qui souhaitaient de toutes leurs forces que cette convocation signe son licenciement.

M. Rutherford l'accueillit de façon assez solennelle et l'invita à s'asseoir. Puis, lui-même s'assit et lui lança un regard perçant. Gilderoy le soutint autant qu'il pu, mais fini par détourner les yeux vers l'un des tableaux qui décoraient le bureau de son patron.

"Monsieur Lockhart, commença le directeur. Je suis assez perplexe, voyez-vous. Ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu en Arménie. Je souhaitais voir un vieil ami à moi..."

Gilderoy se força à ne pas déglutir.

"Et ce vieil ami m'a raconté une histoire. Une histoire avec des loups-garous, précisément." Le regard de Rutherford se fit plus perçant, si cela était possible. Gilderoy ne cilla pas. Il avait confiance en ses sorts de modification de mémoire. "J'ai été surpris d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas participé à la grande bataille qui a permis de sauver tous ces pauvres gens de la lycanthropie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était un pro de l'homomorphus, voyez-vous. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il est persuadé qu'il est totalement incapable de guérir un loup-garou." Le sort de modification de mémoire de Gilderoy semblait avoir fonctionné un peu trop bien pour sa sécurité. Toutefois, ne sachant toujours pas où son patron voulait en venir, Gilderoy s'efforça de conserver son apparente assurance.

"Il y avait également un jeune homme, Adour, qui avait de drôles de choses à raconter à votre sujet." Gilderoy déglutit. Il passa la main droite dans sa manche gauche, prêt à dégainer sa baguette pour faire oublier toute cette histoire à son employeur si cela s'avérait nécessaire...

"En fait, son récit correspond bien plus à ce que j'attendais de vous." Poursuivit M. Rutherford, convaincant Gilderoy qu'à la première inattention de son patron, il sortait sa baguette, annonçait sa démission et s'enfuyait à l'autre bout du monde. Au minimum. "Toutefois, ce jeune homme, tout comme moi, ne vous croyons pas capable de lancer un sortilège d'amnésie suffisamment puissant pour modifier à ce point la mémoire de Krikor. C'est pourquoi, dans le doute et par respect pour mon ami, je vais vous donner une seconde chance. Il y a un compte ouvert pour vous au Portodrôme de Londres. Vous avez carte blanche. Je veux vous revoir ici, dans une semaine, avec du sensationnel."

Gilderoy, tétanisé, regardait son patron avec un air totalement ahuri. Ce dernier lui jeta un dernier regard méprisant et s'empara d'un dossier, marquant ainsi la fin de l'entretien. Gilderoy sorti et se rendit tout droit au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait besoin d'un remontant corsé.

Gilderoy avala d'une traite un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Décidant que ce n'était pas suffisant, il demanda un verre de "quelque chose de plus fort" au barman. A son troisième verre, plus fort que le précédent, Gilderoy avait du mal à se tenir assis sur sa chaise. Il était donc hors de question de se lever, à moins que l'alcool ingurgité ne décide de s'enfuir de son estomac – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait exclu.

Les mots de son employeur dansaient la gigue au son des cornemuses dans sa tête. "Sensationnel, carte blanche, sensationnel, Portodrôme, sensationnel". Cette fois-ci, Gilderoy ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Il s'était fourré dans un sacré pétrin et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir dignement.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Gilderoy était assis à sa table. Il buvait toujours régulièrement des verres d'alcool mais par pur automatisme. Le barman posait un verre devant lui, Gilderoy sortait une pièce de sa poche et avalait le verre d'un trait. "Sensationnel. Il veut du sensationnel, Rutherford." Disait-il. "Biiin, il va en avoir. Jvais lui en donner. T'vas voir !"

L'un des clients du bar, passablement énervé par la litanie du jeune homme, lui lança un sort de mutisme. Gilderoy bouda quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa litanie, mais dans sa tête, cette fois.

Quelques instants après, un jeune couple s'installa derrière Gilderoy Lockhart, sans faire le moins du monde attention à lui. Le jeune homme parlait assez fort pour que Gilderoy l'entende et son discours se mélangea à la litanie qui menaçait la santé mentale du correcteur des éditions de Traverse.

"(Sensationnel) Un Ronflack Cornu a été aperçu il n'y a pas longtemps ! (Au Portodrôme international. Sensationnel) Les nargoles infestent le gui, tu sais, chérie. (Sensationnel) Il faut faire attention. (Une semaine. Une semaine, une semaine !! Pour du sensationnel) De la mort."

En entendant le mot "mort", Gilderoy dressa vaguement l'oreille et essaya de ne plus ressasser ses idées noires.

"Exactement, chérie !" Disait le jeune homme. "Le Spectre de la Mort a été mis en déroute ! La soeur de la sorcière qui a réalisé cet exploit m'a écrit pour me raconter. Tu sais que mon journal commence à être reconnu...

- Oui, Xéno." Répondit tendrement sa compagne. "Mais là, nous avons une petite puce à aller chercher, je te rappelle... Tu me raconteras la suite à la maison, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Mais nous ne devons pas transplaner. Il parait que le ministère nous surveille... Soyons prudents. On va prendre une cheminée publique, d'accord ? Et on ferait mieux de se séparer. Je vais à la maison, et toi tu récupères Luna chez la nourrice.

- Si tu veux, Xéno, dis en souriant la jeune femme."

Gilderoy avait recouvré ses esprits. Il vérifia d'un geste auprès du barman qu'il avait payé toutes ses consommations et suivi le couple. Arrivés auprès des cheminées de transport publiques, il se rendit compte qu'il lui restait à peine de quoi payer une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Il se colla le plus qu'il put au dénommé Xéno et entendit clairement son adresse. Il le suivit aussi vite qu'il le put. Le jeune homme était à peine arrivé dans son salon que Gilderoy lui infligeait un sortilège d'amnésie. Il sortit ensuite du salon et chercha où Xéno avait pu ranger la lettre dont il avait parlé au Chaudron Baveur. Il découvrit un bureau enfoui sous des tas de parchemins et d'inventions aussi grotesques que ridicules. Pris par le temps, Gilderoy s'exclama "Accio lettre sur le spectre de la mort !". Mais son sort était ridicule et la lettre ne vint pas jusqu'à lui. Toutefois, une pile de parchemins frémit.

Gilderoy s'en approcha, souleva les parchemins du dessus et enfin, la lettre put répondre au sortilège qu'elle avait reçu : elle tomba à ses pieds. Gilderoy reposa les parchemins à la va-vite, attrapa le parchemin au sol et le parcouru des yeux. Il s'accorda un sourire satisfait. Puis, il sortit par la fenêtre alors que la jeune femme rentrait avec une petite fille dans les bras. Il entendit encore Xéno s'exclamer que sa petite Luna était magnifique avant de détaler aussi discrètement qu'il le put. Il passa chez un apothicaire pour acheter une dose de potion anti-gueule de bois et rentra chez lui faire sa valise. Il lut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de dormir. Quand il se présenta au Portodrôme le lendemain, il demanda un portoloin pour Stirling, en Ecosse.

La semaine suivante, M. Rutherford n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Après s'être rendu à Stirling pour vérifier les dires de Lockhart, il lui donna de nouveau carte blanche, bien qu'il se méfia toujours de lui. Finalement, après quelques voyages, Gilderoy appliqua un léger sort d'amnésie à son patron, qui en oublia totalement sa méfiance à son égard...


	5. Epilogue

I**Epilogue**

"Attends-moi, Paul !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jimmy ? Grouilles, on va être en retard !!"

Les deux amis courent le long du chemin de Traverse. Ils ont rendez-vous à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme pour fêter avec leurs amis la fin de leur troisième année d'étude. Jimmy s'est un peu empâté, aussi a-t-il du mal à suivre Paul. Il reprend péniblement son souffle, tandis que Paul le rejoint devant la librairie magique.

Quand Jimmy relève la tête, il voit son ami tétanisé devant la devanture.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Paulo ?

- J'y crois pas. Par Merlin, non... J'y crois pas !!" répond son ami, l'air totalement ahuri.

Les yeux de Jimmy suivent le regard de Paul. Il devient blême.

Devant eux, des dizaines de photos d'un crétin fini qu'ils ont côtoyé trois ans auparavant leur font de grands sourires. Incrédule, leurs regards se posent sur le titre d'un des livres :

"Promenades avec les loups-garous"

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilààà !! Fini !  
N'ayant pas pu déterminer avec certitude le premier livre écrit par Gilderoy Lockhart, j'ai choisi celui dont le titre rappelle le plus les aventures délirantes du plus grand imbécile de Grande-Bretagne...


End file.
